<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jade's Little Brother by tilldeathdouspart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395392">Jade's Little Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldeathdouspart/pseuds/tilldeathdouspart'>tilldeathdouspart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, We'll just see where this goes, beck and jade are together kind of, cat's a good friend, had to get it off my mind, her dad's a dick, i wrote this in four hours so it ight not be great, jade gets abused, lane's nice, she looks after her little brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldeathdouspart/pseuds/tilldeathdouspart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gets badly abused by her dad and tries to hide it, until her brother has an accident and her world comes crashing down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andre Harris/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quiet Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in my mind Jade's little brother is like 2/3 years old and she's basically his mom, which is why she always has coloring books and stuff for Cat, so I wanted to explore the side of her that I guess no one sees, in which she is kind of a teen mom looking after her brother. It gets kinda dark but I really liked the idea so I just went with it. I'm not sure when this could have happened and I decided to make Lane the guy she would confide in because I highly doubt that would be Sikowitz. Anyway, I hope you like it!<br/>Em Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bruises on her arms were finally fading away, allowing her to at last stop wearing long sleeves to avoid the questioning glares from her friends. She was thankful, the hot summer heat of LA was finally starting to get to her, and she couldn’t raise suspicions by sweating. Everyone knows Jade West doesn’t sweat. She’d have to keep the wristbands on for a little while longer though, there’d been too many close calls with those recently.<br/>
It wasn’t that bad. It didn’t happen all the time. And, to be honest, she’d much rather he took it out on her than on her brother. He didn’t deserve that. She’d gotten really good at covering it up too, and she was sure that no one suspected anything after those nights. That was the advantage of having a bristly personality. No one saw a change after nights like those.  She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realise she’d passed the entrance to the parking lot until Cat said something.</p><p>“Hey Jadey, we’ve just passed school,” She said, tapping Jade on the shoulder, not noticing the flash of pain that crossed her face.</p><p>“Oh right, sorry.”</p><p>“Something going on with you?” She questioned, pulling her focus away from the road for a second.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, my brother just had a nightmare last night and wouldn’t go back to sleep for ages. I’m just tired is all.” She said, giving Cat a small smile at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” she replied, allowing a comfortable silence to fall over the two of them. “You’d tell me if it was anything else though, right? I’m your best friend Jadey.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Jade said, not paying her much attention as they turned into her regular parking space at school. “Come on, I can’t be late again or Lane will call my father.”<br/>
-<br/>
She was beyond glad those bruises had finally faded as a May heatwave hit the school at full force, and it was causing every single place in school to feel like a furnace. An all-black outfit with combat boots was maybe not the best choice but it definitely helped discourage anyone from talking to her. She didn’t particularly feel like screaming in everyone’s face today. As normal, she went to leave school at 2 to go pick up her brother, showing her teachers the pass Lane had given her on her way out, although it wasn’t likely anyone was going to stop her. Everyone was scared of Jade West. Even the teachers. Except maybe Lane. </p><p>Lane was the one person who knew her responsibilities at home, knowing a lot more than any of her friends. He allowed her to go and pick her brother up from day care every day, giving her a pass and scheduling her classes so she didn’t have any that ran over 2 o’clock. They regularly had meetings in his office about Jacob and what he was doing in school, about the classes she was having to miss and which ones she still needed to graduate, as well the ones she wanted to take, and the rare days she had to miss to take him to doctor’s appointments. He always excused her, and he had to admit he had a bit of a soft spot for the school’s resident bad girl. He understood the demands of her life outside of school, and was one of the only people she allowed to see under her tough exterior. Sometimes when day care wasn’t an option, he allowed her to leave Jacob in his office while she attended her mandatory lessons, excusing her from the more voluntary ones. </p><p>On this particular day though, Lane caught her on her way out of school.</p><p>“Hey, Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?” He called out, jogging after her as she made her way to her car.</p><p>“Um, sure, I’ve got to go pick Jacob up but I have a few minutes.” She answered, throwing him a rare smile.</p><p>“Right, actually why don’t you pick him up, then bring him back here and we can talk,” He looked anxious, Jade noticed. He was rubbing his palms against his trouser legs, darting his eyes anywhere other than her face.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that’s fine, I guess. I’ll be back in about 20 minutes then.” She said, trying to figure out what was going on with him.<br/>
-<br/>
Thirty minutes later, Jade was sat on the couch in Lanes office, fishing a packet of fruit snacks out of her backpack to give to Jacob, who was sat up in the corner, babbling quietly to himself. Finding some, she ripped it open, handing it to the toddler and instantly quieting him.</p><p>“Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?” She asked Lane, focusing her attention back on him.</p><p>“Well, I’ve had a few concerns pointed out to me from various members of faculty about you. And your wellbeing.” He started, and Jade could feel the blood draining from her face, anxiety settling deep within her stomach.</p><p>“Like what?” She asked, trying to keep her voice as steady and monotonous as it usually was.</p><p>“Things like lack of focus, lack of participation, not handing in work on time. And I know that a lot of that has to do with taking care of your brother, but they’ve also mentioned seeing some bruising, even burns, Jade, and I can’t ignore things like that. I’m in charge of your safety while you’re enrolled here, and if people are seeing what they’re telling me they’re seeing, I have to address it.”</p><p>Jade was focusing all of her energy into tracing the lines on her hands, forcing herself to not let the silent tears fall and failing miserably. Desperately trying to figure out an excuse that would make sense, trying to figure out when someone could have seen. “Can I ask who reported it?” Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, as if someone might overhear.</p><p>“Legally I can’t tell you, just know there have been numerous reports from a lot of different teachers, and I’ve been getting them for a while now. I’ve been watching you a lot more than you think, and to be honest, I’m a little more than concerned right now.”</p><p>It was at that moment that a heavy sob escaped her chest, freeing her of the trance she’d slipped into. She looked up at Lane, wiping the tears away clumsily. “I’m sorry but I’ve got to get Jacob home, it’s time for his nap. I’ll be back on Monday,” she said quickly, slinging her schoolbag onto one shoulder and picking the young boy up and placing him on one hip as the raced out the door of the office, glad the rest of the school was still in class</p><p>Lane tried to call after her, but she was determined to leave, thankful it was a Friday and she didn’t have to face the school for a while. She strapped Jacob into his car seat quickly, immediately speeding out of the parking lot and onto the busy street home. </p><p>During the short car ride home, Jade desperately tried to rid her face of any evidence she had been upset, her father would not be happy if she came back looking  unpresentable. After trying to cool her face down so the redness would fade, she haphazardly put some concealer on and calmed her breathing before she got Jacob out of his car seat. </p><p>“Jadey, can I go play?” Jacob asked, reaching out to play with her hair as she carried him towards the front door of their house. </p><p>“Of course baby, but you have to let me help you up the stairs, okay?” Jade said, unlocking the door, thankful their father wasn’t home yet.</p><p>At two, Jacob was becoming independent way too soon for Jade’s liking, she would have made him to stay a baby forever if she could have, but she still didn’t fully trust him on the stairs by himself, and the last thing she needed was for him to hurt himself. She placed him gently on the floor of their entryway when she had safely locked the door behind them, turning to place her keys back in her backpack, slipping her shoes off and sliding them into their spot in the rack. </p><p>The next thing she knew she heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the right of her, towards the living room and the first set of stairs in the house.</p><p>“Jacob? Jacob!” She screamed, trying to get him to respond to her so she could find him, as she turned the corner she saw the little boy at the bottom of the stairs, tears falling fast and fierce down his face. Her heart dropped when she saw him, noting the odd shape of his wrist and elbow on his right arm as he tried to reach for her. “What happened baby?”</p><p>“Jadey it hurts!” He managed to cry out between heaving sobs.</p><p>“Okay baby. It’s okay,” she said to him, trying to calm him as she raced towards the door with him in her arms, trying not to jostle his arm too much as she raced towards the front door. “Come on, it’ll be alright.”</p><p>She called Cat on her way to the car, desperately hoping she’d pick up quickly.</p><p>“Hi Jadey!” Cat shouted happily into the phone.</p><p>“Hey Cat. Listen,” Jade replied, trying to concentrate on not hurting Jacob as the crying boy struggled while she put him in his car seat. “I need you to get Lane and ask him to talk to me right now please!”</p><p>“Why Jadey, is something wrong?” </p><p>At this Jade scoffed into the phone, as if Cat couldn’t hear Jacob’s wails. “Uh I think it’ll be fine but I really need to talk to Lane, okay?” She slammed the door shut at that, ramming her keys into the ignition, and turning her car on.</p><p>“Okay, he’s here! I found him! I win!” Cat giggled into the phone.</p><p>“Cat just give Lane the phone!” Jade was growing more and more anxious as Jacob’s cries became louder behind her.</p><p>“Okay bye!” Cat laughed as she handed the phone over to their guidance counsellor.</p><p>“Jade? Are you okay?” Lane asked, concern leaking through the phone.</p><p>“No, I-I don’t know what to do. Jacob fell down to stairs and he hurt himself and now I don’t know where to take him or what to do and my dad is going to kill me if he’s hurt and I really, I just need-“</p><p>“Okay Jade, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to drive to Hollywood Community’s ER and give them your information, they’ll take Jacob and he will be fine. I’ll meet you there and we’ll talk about it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Jade breathed, trying to calm her herself.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay on the line while you drive?” Lane asked, worried she would fall into a full-fledged panic attack on her way. </p><p>“Yes please,” she whispered down the phone.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna call you back on my cell, then you can put me on speaker and then put your phone on the passenger seat. I’ll keep talking to you the entire time, you don’t have to panic, it’ll all be fine,”</p><p>“How do you know?” She asked, worry coating her words.</p><p>“Because I’m gonna make sure it will be, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”<br/>
-<br/>
It took Jade less than 15 minutes to get to the emergency room as Lane continued to talk her down from her panic, getting there shortly before Jade did. As Jade rushed in, Lane immediately stood up, accompanying her to the front desk. </p><p>“Um, hi, my brother fell down the stairs and hurt his arm. I don’t know if it’s broken or anything, and I didn’t want to touch it in case,” Jade rushed through what had happened to the receptionist, trying to calm Jacob as he nestled his head further into Jade’s already damp t-shirt.</p><p>“Okay sweetie, it’s good you came here,” the receptionist smiled. “How old is he?”</p><p>“He’s two, but he’ll be three in June,” Jade said, bouncing him gently as he sobbed into her.</p><p>“Okay, and what’s his name?”</p><p>“Jacob Henry West.”</p><p>“And you’re his sister, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.” His cries were breaking her heart, couldn’t they just look him over?</p><p>“And is this your dad?” the receptionist asked, pointing to Lane over Jade’s shoulder.</p><p>“My father’s at work.”</p><p>“Who’s this then?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m Lane, her guidance counsellor at school,” Lane jumped in.</p><p>“What about your mom?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to her since Jacob was 6 months old.”</p><p>“Okay. Well we’ll take him back and check him out, we should be done in about 45 minutes.” The receptionist said smiling, motioning for a nurse to come and take Jacob out of Jade’s grasp.</p><p>“Can I not go back with him?” Jade asked hurriedly, stroking the small boy’s hair as he was taken out of her arms.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, but I’ll bring him back as quickly as possible, I promise.” The nurse said, giving Jade a pitying look as she pried Jacob away from his sister, causing his screams to get louder as she walked away.</p><p>And with that the nurse took him through the doors, leaving Jade alone with Lane in the reception area of the ED. Her arms fell limply to her sides as a wave of exhaustion came over her, the adrenaline slowly fading from her system. She collapsed into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, leaving Lane to fend off the receptionist as she tried to question Jade about her insurance and other papers, something Jade was extremely thankful for. As she sat in the stiff plastic chair, she allowed for her emotions to fully catch up with her, and large tears began to fall from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to squeeze them shut.</p><p>“Hey, Jade.” Lane said, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to quickly bolt away from the feeling. At this, he crouched down matching Jade’s eye level, but was careful to keep his hands off her. “Jade, we have to talk.”</p><p>“What about?” She questioned, forcing herself to look at him.</p><p>“I’ll tell you in a minute, come one.” He said, standing up and jerking his head towards an empty private waiting room.</p><p>Jade shuffled slowly in behind him, keeping her eyes on the doors everyone kept disappearing behind for as long as possible, before turning her attention to Lane, shutting the door behind her.<br/>
-<br/>
They both took a seat in the far corner of the room, away from the doors and any prying eyes and ears that might walk by. Once again, Jade placed her hands in her lap, lowering her eyes so she didn’t have to look into Lane’s pitying ones. They sat in a pregnant silence for a long while before Lane broke it by clearing his throat.</p><p>“Jade,” he said quietly, not wanting her to shut down before they were able to talk. </p><p>A quiet hum was the only response he got from her, causing him to worry even more.</p><p>“Jade, I have to talk to you about today,” he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. </p><p>“Why? I already told you what happened to Jacob,” she said, trying to deflect his questioning.</p><p>“I’m not worried about Jacob, the nurses said he’s going to be fine. I’m worried about you.” </p><p>This caught Jade’s attention. She slowly brought her head, threading her fingers through a clump of hair before she pushed it back over her shoulder and made eye contact with Lane. “Why?”</p><p>“Because you haven’t been yourself. Because of the teachers. Because of what you said on the phone to me on your way over here.”</p><p>Shit. What did she say?</p><p>“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Right now I’m just worried and trying to take care of Jacob.” She said, standing, trying to remove herself from his concerns.</p><p>“But you can’t take care of Jacob if you’re not taking care of yourself. Something’s wrong Jade and I am not letting you go home until we talk about it.”</p><p>“Fine!” she shouted, maybe a little louder than necessary. “What do you want to talk about? How my dad gets drunk every night of the week? How I have to take care of Jacob by myself because he can’t be bothered? How every time my dad is home he gets angry? How he-“ suddenly Jade became silent, falling back into the chair behind her, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on them as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. </p><p>“Jade,” Lane asked, coming over to sit beside Jade. “What does your dad do when he drinks? When he gets angry?” his eyebrows were knitted together in worry, trying not to jump to conclusions before Jade told him herself.</p><p>“Nothing. He does nothing. He just… It’s fine. I was overreacting.” She said, not moving her head from where it rested on her knees.</p><p>“If you were just overreacting about that, then why were you so panicked on the phone?” he was determined, she had to give him that.</p><p>“Because my brother was hurt, I didn’t want him to be hurt and I was worried about what was wrong with him.” She said, trying to convince him.</p><p>“Is that all? Because it sounded like you were scared of what your dad was going to say when he got home.” Lane posed, putting his own opinion forward.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s all.” She knew he could tell she was hiding something, but she just didn’t want her dad to be even angrier about the whole situation.</p><p>“Okay. Well do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” he asked.</p><p>“Go ahead.” She knew exactly what these questions were going to be.</p><p>“Can you explain the bruises on your arms, legs and chest?”</p><p>“I’m clumsy. I walk into a lot of stuff at home. And in case you haven’t noticed, I have a two-year-old brother who’s pretty lethal with a toy car.” Jade said, explaining her injuries away as she had always done.</p><p>“Okay, and what about the burns on the back of your neck? Can you tell me where you got those?” </p><p>“I curl my hair a lot and I’m not too great about not burning myself. It happens a lot.” She was not going to get caught out.</p><p>“Right, but from the description I was given, these seemed more like they came from the end of a cigarette.”</p><p>“Yeah, well the end of my curling iron is really tiny, so it leaves little burns like that all over the place.” Quick thinking happened to be a speciality skill of Jade West. She could probably put it on her resume.</p><p>“Okay.” Lane said, moving onto concerns of his own. “Can you take your wrist bands off; I just want to see something.”</p><p>She felt panic and bile rise up in her throat as her palms grew clammy. Her dad was going to kill her. “Do I have to? I’ve had them on for ages and I really don’t want to take them off.”</p><p>“It’ll only be for a minute, Jade, just a quick check.” He said. He was not letting her get out of this one then.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Jade began to slowly peal the bands off her wrists, revealing the scarring to Lane. A lot were older, from when her mom had first left, when her dad had first started drinking and she was overwhelmed with her responsibilities with Jacob. Then, like a miracle, it had gotten better again. Her dad had gotten a pay rise, he was at home more, Jacob was finally listening to her. And then it was like something snapped inside him. He started drinking more. And then Jade was on her own again, he was getting more and more angry, lashing out every so often until it became a nightly ritual of his. Come home, get drunk, get angry, take it out on Jade. The only reason the last set of bruises had been able to heal was because he had been out of town on business, providing a nice break for Jade. </p><p>But the cutting, it was like an addiction. Once she started again, she couldn’t stop. It was all she thought about when she was alone. It was where she got her obsession with scissors from, that obsession with cutting. It was where she got her relief, where she could control everything. </p><p>“Oh Jade.” Lane choked out, like something was wrapped around his throat. “Jade look at me.” He said, gently pushing her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eye. “Was any of what you just told me the truth.”</p><p>It was like she was fighting a war behind her eyes in that moment, whether or not to tell him and risk her father’s anger, or to keep it a secret and risk Lane questioning her further. </p><p>Opening her mouth to respond, she suddenly heard the heavy footfalls of David West. She tried to jerk away from Lane grasp, but he had a firm grip on her wrists, and the panic was starting to cause her chest to tighten as her thoughts raced through what he might do to her.</p><p>“Jadelyn,” her father’s voice boomed. “The hospital called and told me Jacob was hurt, was it your fault?”</p><p>“He fell down the stairs, dad, I told him not to try by himself but he did it anyway.” She said, twisting her body to face him. Lane could feel her shaking as he held his grip on her.</p><p>“Could I have my daughter a moment, please?” he asked Lane, making no move to come closer to where the two of them were sat.</p><p>Jade turned round to face Lane again, and he could see the fear in her eyes. It wasn’t the fear she would normally cause others around the halls of Hollywood Arts; this was a terror that only the most horrific people could inspire. Her eyes were begging him to say no.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lane started, “I’ve just got to talk to Jade about some schoolwork, if you could give us some space I’ll have her back to you in a minute.” At that he stood the two of them up, leading Jade out of the waiting room, towards the front desk.</p><p>As Jade followed behind, her father caught onto her arm, pulling her closer. “We’ll talk about this at home Jadelyn.” Without waiting to see if his son was okay, he turned on his heel and left.</p><p>Lane had watched the whole exchange between the two of them, and when David let go it was like Jade had been burned, she rubbed her arm with such force, like she was trying to rid herself of all evidence her father had touched her. </p><p>“Jade,” Concern for Jade and anger towards David laced his voice as he spoke. “You need to tell me the truth. Does your dad hurt you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes as he pulled her into a suffocating hug, wrapping his arms protectively around her, pulling her to him tightly. They stayed like that until a nurse came through the doors, taking them back towards Jacob.<br/>
-<br/>
While they waited for the doctor to wrap Jacob’s arm in the plaster cast to set his wrist and elbow, Jade began to grow more and more anxious about what was going to happen when she got home, chewing her lip to the point as she made it bleed. She desperately wanted to avoid any further questions from Lane about home, if just for fear of what that would make her father’s reaction worse. </p><p>“Jade,” Lane’s voice cut through the quiet of the room, as she was silent in response. “Jade you have to understand that I can’t let you go home tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” She said after a pause, “I know. I just don’t want to leave Jacob.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna let that happen, you don’t have to be separated. But Jade, you have to remember that you’re only 15. You’re not his mom, you’re his sister. And you deserve to be able to be a teenager.” Lane explained to her, turning to face her to try and get her Jade’s attention.</p><p>“He’s never known anything else, to him I am his mom.” Jade admitted. “I don’t want to leave him.”</p><p>“You won’t have to,” Lane reassured her. “But, you do need to report your dad. I can call the police, but you have to be the one who tells them what he’s done. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Jade’s fear grew again, causing her palms to sweat and her heart to race again. “If he sees me he’ll kill me.” </p><p>It was evident to Lane this wasn’t a dramatization, Jade truly believed he could and would kill her. “I will stay in the room the whole time if that makes you feel better. I will make sure he doesn’t see you. You’ll be safe, Jade, and so will Jacob.”</p><p>“Promise?” Jade whispered, turning her face to look up at him, dread and worry evident behind her eyes.</p><p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade's first night away from home brings up some unpleasant memories</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii. So I definitely brush over some legal issues with Lane in this chapter, but I knew I wanted them to get to this place quite quickly as it sets me up nicely for the next couple of chapters, but I hope you can forgive that and like it anyway!<br/>Em Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing that there was no way Lane was going to allow her and Jacob to go back to their father that night made Jade feel slightly more comfortable, but it only started different worries about their future together. How would they stay together? There was no way the court would allow her to become his primary guardian when she was only sixteen herself. She wasn’t an adult, and despite her acting as his mother for the past three years the court definitely wouldn’t see it like that. When Jacob was brought back out to the front desk Jade felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were red and puffy. His small arm was encased in a heavy plaster cast, with a bright blue wrap around it.</p><p>As soon as his saw Jade he reached both arms out to grab at Jade, leaning away from the nurse who was carrying him and into her arms, snuggling close to her chest and pushing his head into her neck. As the nurse was explaining the expenses and various medicines he had to take over the next couple of weeks, Jade had drowned it out and it was nothing more than a quiet drone as she concentrated on the warm feeling having him back in her arms was giving her. The strong sense of relief was something she couldn’t amount to anything else. She was gently humming her signature lullaby that would get him to sleep and calm, rocking her body back and forth slowly.</p><p>“Jade?” She jumped as Lane tapped her on the shoulder to bring her attention to him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Let’s talk.”</p><p>“Okay.” She sighed, moving to grab her backpack from the seat beside her, walking away from the reception and towards where Lane was leading her.</p><p>-</p><p>“I know you’re unsure about what’s going to happen now,” Lane started, “And it’s going to be hard, but I’m am going to make damn sure that your father doesn’t come near you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>As one of Jade’s confidantes, Lane had seen the emotional side of Jade often, but watching her comfort her brother was something he didn’t see often. It was clear that she had taken on the motherly role with ease, and if they were separated he was sure that it would cause Jade a downward spiral.</p><p>“Now, as I have the right qualifications, I can file for temporary custody for the two of you, just for the short term,” Lane said, watching Jade think through the information he was feeding her. “But that will allow for you to discuss your relationship with your father with the police and we can go through the court as to what will happen with you two going forward. And before we leave, I’m going to report your father to the police, they’ll take him into custody tonight so you don’t have to worry about not going home.”</p><p>“So what’s happening now?” Jade asked, concern coating her voice as she gently stroked the little boy’s hair.</p><p>“You’re coming home with me.” He said standing, reaching a hand out.</p><p>“Really? That’s not like a, weird thing? For me to go home with my guidance counsellor?” Jade scoffed, taking Lane’s hand as she stood.</p><p>“I think in this case, it’s fine.” Lane smiled. “Now come on. We have to get and Jacob some pyjamas for tonight, and I think my husband is cooking burgers for dinner.”</p><p>-</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Jade felt safe eating dinner that night, and it turned out Lane had a pretty nice place. He even had a high chair for Jacob. Why? She had no idea, but she was thankful all the same. His husband was nice too, maybe a bit chatty but nice, and he cooked a mean burger. Despite the normality of the evening, she still couldn’t shake the unease she tended to feel around any men, no matter how nice they were. It had become such an overwhelmingly normal feeling she didn’t often give it much thought. But laying in the dark quiet with Jacob beside her, she was so wrapped up in thoughts she could think of nothing but the anxiety she’d felt for so long.</p><p>Resigning herself to the thought that she probably wouldn’t be sleeping for a while, she padded softly down the stairs to the kitchen, filling a glass of water for herself. It was odd for her to not have to navigate the squeaky floorboards of her own home as she had done for years, fearing her father’s reaction if she woke him. Still, as she got to the sink, the floor beneath her groaned loudly at her weight, and the rising anxiety wove its way into her chest.</p><p>Suddenly it was like she couldn’t catch her breath. Everything felt far away from her as she felt the glass slip out of her hand. It was all happening in slow motion. The glass falling to the ground. The loud shatter as it made contact with the linoleum floor. Jumping back she covered her mouth to stop the small cry that was making its way out of her body. Tears began to blur her vision and she couldn’t concentrate. There were too many thoughts racing through her mind.</p><p>
  <em>He’s going to hurt you. You’ve imposed yourself on him and his husband and now you’ve broken a glass in the middle of the night and woken him up.</em>
</p><p>In and out, in and out. She slowly sank to the floor, pushing her back up against the cupboards, desperately trying to ground herself.</p><p>
  <em> He’s going to hurt you. You deserve it. You’re such an ungrateful little bitch and you deserve what ever he’s going to do to you.</em>
</p><p>In and out, in and out. Just concentrate on your breathing. And whatever you do don’t make a sound.</p><p>
  <em>You might as well just leave right now; you’re just going to cause them more problems. Maybe Jacob would be better off with someone else. God why are you so stupid?</em>
</p><p>She started to sob quietly into her knees, shaking violently while the anxiety and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was so consumed by her thoughts and anxiety that she didn’t notice the hurried footfalls of her brother.</p><p>“Jadey?” He questioned, confusion evident in his tone.</p><p>She could barely see, barely breath. She just pulled him into her lap, holding him close to her chest as she breathed in his scent, trying to calm herself for his sake. She didn’t want him to worry about her.</p><p>“Jadey are you okay?”</p><p>“Hey Jacob, can you go and find Mark for me? He wants to say goodnight again.” She registered a man’s voice, but not her father’s. No, this one sounded soft and gentle, not filled with anger like she had prepared herself for.</p><p>“Okay!” Jacob pried himself free from Jade’s grasp and ran off towards the door of the kitchen where Mark, Lane’s husband, was waiting for him, leaving Jade to curl further into herself.</p><p>“Jade.” Lane said softly, bending down to sit next to her. “What do you need me to do here?”</p><p>“I –“ She’d forgotten how hard it was to talk during these attacks. She hadn’t had to explain how to calm her down since Beck had first done it a couple of years prior. “I can’t – I can’t breath.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s okay, you’re okay.” Lane’s calm voice was somehow breaking through the blood rushing in her ears. “Can I touch you?”</p><p>She couldn’t talk anymore, so she just nodded her affirmation to him.</p><p>“Okay. Look at me,” He said, bringing Jade’s eyes up to his, unfurling her from the ball she was in. “Follow me now, in … and out. In … and out.”</p><p>She could never keep track of time while she was in the midst of an attack like that, so she had no idea how long the two of them stayed sat on the floor like that, her mindlessly following his breathing. But after some time, she was able to blink her tears away and focus on his face in front of hers, able to unclench her fist and relax her body against the cupboard door behind her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered, bringing her hands up to wipe her damp face.</p><p>“It’s fine, Jade.” Lane said in return, taking his hands away from her and leaning against the cupboard door next to her. “Can I ask what brought it on?”</p><p>“I dropped the glass and I thought my dad was going to punish me.” Maybe it was the tiredness, but she couldn’t find it in herself to lie to him.</p><p>“You know you’re safe here, right? You know that we won’t do that to you.” Lane asked, furrowing his brow as he turned to look at her.</p><p>“I don’t, though.” That caught him off guard.</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“No. I mean, you’re nice to me, and Mark seems great, but so my dad, for the first 14 years of my life anyway. And then he wasn’t. I just can’t shake the feeling that I’m going to do something wrong and you’re going to realise that my dad was right to deal with me the way he did. I probably deserve it.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not true.” Lane said, reaching out an arm as she feel into his side. “That’s not true, Jade. He did what he did because of his own anger, and he had no right to act out on you the way he did. He had no right to do that to you. You are an amazing, responsible and pretty darn talented young woman, and I’ll be damned if anyone acts like that to you again.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jade sighed, pushing herself upright. It wasn't entirely convincing, but it would do for now. “I’m sorry about the glass, it probably woke you up.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine. We’ve got more.” Lane smiled as he stood in front of her. “Come on, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow and I bet Jacob’s already asleep.”</p><p>“He better be because I am not in the mood for him to have a tantrum when he’s overtired.” Jade scoffed, crouching down to start cleaning up the broken glass.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” Lane frowned, “You just go to sleep, I bet you’re exhausted.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Okay then, night.” Jade yawned, backing out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Goodnight, Jade.” Lane smiled back, hiding his growing concern behind his smile.</p><p>As much as he wanted the transition out of her life with her father to be a smooth on, barring the legal problems that would no doubt arise. It was beginning to get clearer to Lane that whatever Jade had been through with her father, he had barely scratched the surface on the years of trauma that girl had been through, and her road to safety was not going to be an easy one. However, there was one person who probably knew a lot more than Jade thought they did, someone who could probably help him out.</p><p>Beck Oliver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think the next chapter might end up being mainly from a Lane/Beck point of view as they talk about Jade, maybe with a few flashbacks, but I'll see how it goes. It should be up within the next day or two because I am really on a roll with this story! Again, kudos and comments are much appreciated, please let me know anything you want to happen in the future and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beck reveals his knowledge about Jade's home life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter still doesn't feel quite right to me, but I've rewritten it about five times so I'm just going to leave it now. I also kind of enjoy writing Beck, and I like exploring the side we don't see of him. also let me know your guys' ideas and thoughts on the ending because there's a couple of ways that could go.</p><p>I wasn't sure whether or not I should be posting, give the current climate in America, but I decided that some of us might like to escape to Hollywood Arts right now, so I'll keep updating until someone tells me to stop. More in the notes at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beck and Jade had been dating for around a year, on and off, and the two of them had already become the ‘it’ couple of Hollywood Arts in their short time there. They got relentless judgement from other people about their relationship, but Beck wouldn’t give Jade up for anything. It had taken him months to finally get Jade to open up about her family for more than a few throw away sentences, and to be honest, he wasn't sure he knew the whole story.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>He and Jade would often plan to spend the day together in advance, only for her to repeatedly cancel on him right at the last second. After a couple of weeks of this, he decided to confront her about it and was not prepared for her response. He’d carefully planned out the day to make sure that the two of them wouldn’t be disturbed, and he’d triple checked that she was free on that day, much to Jade’s annoyance. Then, like clockwork, about an hour before she was supposed to show up at his RV, she called him, inevitably to cancel on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As always, she tried to keep the call short and to the point, but something in the background was louder than normal, and it made her wish she’d just texted him instead. Her dad just wouldn’t shut up, and she knew he was going to find her eventually, so it was better to just give Beck some warning before he got there and she and her dad were in the middle of it. Jacob was already asleep, so he at least wouldn’t get any of her dad’s anger this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, is everything alright over there?” Beck's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh yeah,” She replied unconvincingly. “My dad’s watching the football and he can get a but rowdy. It’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone quickly, giving Beck no chance to keep asking questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the noise downstairs died down, and her heart began pounding louder in her ears. She just decided to get up and out of the closet she’d hidden herself in. No point in delaying the inevitable.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning at school Beck had thought Jade seemed quiet and withdrawn, not following along with the usual banter of the group. In fact, he wasn’t sure she was paying attention at all, and she’d been staring at that fry for well over ten minutes now.</p><p>“Jade.” He said, nudging her side gently. “Want to go somewhere quieter?”</p><p>Jade flicked her eyes up, pushing her food away and grabbing her bag and his hand in response.</p><p>Once they’d found the janitor’s closet off the main hall at the school, Jade dropped her bag to the floor, throwing herself down with it.</p><p>“I’m sorry if you want to make out or anything, I’m not really in the mood.” She said into the space, resting her forehead in her hands and not looking at him.</p><p>“That’s not why I brought you here.” Beck whispered, sitting down next to her. “I just thought you’d want to go somewhere quieter. You know away from everyone.”</p><p>“The only person I really wanted to get away from was Rex. And that Trina girl. How did she even get in?” She asked, not particularly wanting a response.</p><p>“I think Sikowitz let her in.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So do you want to talk about why you wanted to get away from them?” Getting Jade to open up was more difficult than Beck was willing to admit, but he was determined to know more about her. He needed to know more about her. “</p><p>I always want to get away from them.”</p><p>“True, but normally you say some comment, make me laugh, then stalk out of there like you own the place. Today you looked like you didn’t even know you were there.” He was trying to look at her face, but she was pulling herself further into her hands.</p><p>“I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Jade, I know there’s more. Just tell me. Please.” He’d never had to plead with a girl before. They’d always just told him everything. That was why he liked her. She was a challenge, she made him put the effort in. He might not be an amazing boyfriend all the time, but he’d be damned if he didn’t make sure she knew she was the most amazing girlfriend.</p><p>“It’s my dad.” She was so quiet he wasn’t sure she’d even said anything. It was a whisper. Jade West didn’t whisper. She shouted, she grumbled, she yelled. She didn’t whisper.</p><p>“What about him?” He lowered his voice, trying to match Jade’s reserved tone.</p><p>“It’s just … everything.”</p><p>It was like a tap had been turned on, and suddenly everything was spilling out of her. Everything that had happened since her mom left just came tumbling out. It was overwhelming, all Jade had been through since he met her, and that wasn’t even that long ago. He learnt all about Jacob, how much she enjoyed spending time with him, how much she loved him, that he was growing his first real tooth, but also how much she was scared that she was going to mess him up, and how angry she was that her mother had left her with him. He learnt all about her dad, and how the drinking had started. And how he was always angry. And how he took that out on Jade. She showed him the bruises. Showed him the burns he’d given her last night. That was a new thing, she said, he hadn’t done that before.</p><p>And most importantly, she told him how he couldn’t tell a soul.</p><p>It was weird that Lane had come to his house. He never had any teachers round, he was always well behaved and generally, teachers loved him. Just as he saw Lane pass by the door to the RV and start walking up to the main house, his phone chimed. A simple text from Jade, asking to talk. Something must have happened with her dad last night; she was fine when he said goodbye to her when she went to pick Jacob up.</p><p>He managed to reach Lane just before he got to the doorbell, thank god, and led him back down towards the RV where he promised they could talk, Lane insisting that they get inside before they start. Must be serious, he thought.</p><p>“I have something to tell you about Jade.” Lane said, not beating around the bush.</p><p>“Why? Has something happened to her? Where is she? She has a little brother, is he okay? Are they both okay? What’s going on? I swear to God if he’s done something!” He was speaking a mile a minute as he felt his heart drop to his stomach at the thought of that bastard hurting her again.</p><p>“Whoa Beck, slow down, take a breath. Have a seat.” It was one of Lane’s special skills, he could seemingly calm anyone down with a few simple words, even when he has some -interesting- news about said persons girlfriend.</p><p>“Okay, I’m good.” He said a moment later. “I just need to know if Jade and Jacob are okay.”</p><p>“They’re fine.” Beck could literally feel the life being breathed back into his body at those words. “They’re at my apartment with my husband at the minute because I reported their father to the police last night.”</p><p>Lane could see the Beck’s jaw clench at the mention of Mr. West, as though even mentioning him caused some innate anger to fire itself up in Beck’s stomach.</p><p>“Okay. Can I see her?” He was bouncing his leg now, a sure-fire way to tell he was anxious. If Jade were here she’d tell him to cut it out.</p><p>“In a bit, I just have a few questions for you first.” Lane could clearly see the annoyance pass through Beck’s eyes at that, wondering how long he’d be kept from seeing his girl.</p><p>“Okay, let’s just get this over with.” He said, flopping back into the pillows on his bed, opposite where Lane sat at his desk.</p><p>“First of all, I want to know about your relationship with Jacob. What role do you currently play in his life? Because he and Jade are obviously very close, and I want to know how you play into that.” This was something that had been playing at the back of Lane’s head for a while. If Jade played the role of mother, what role did Beck play?</p><p>“I mean, Jade does most of the work, but I help out. It was way more work when he was younger, but even then we just shared the work whenever she was over here. You know, she fed him, so I changed his diaper, and vice versa. Now it’s more fun because actually becoming more of a person, and you can talk to him and stuff. But I mainly just help out and follow Jade’s lead on the whole ‘We’re-Kind-Of-Teen-Parents’ thing.”</p><p>“So you’d say you play a fatherly role in his life?”</p><p>“If you have to put a label on it then, yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“And her father didn’t mind that she’d bring Jacob when she spent the night here?”</p><p>“I think he was too drunk to notice.” Beck said, clenching his fists as he pulled himself to attention.</p><p>“Okay.” Lane was writing everything down in a small notebook, aiming to build a case in order to prove to the police that he was an unfit parent. “What about her mother? Did you ever meet her?”</p><p>“No, she left before me and Jade got close. She never really talks about her; just about how shitty it was that she left.”</p><p>“And did you know about the abuse?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you never said anything?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because Jade asked me not to.”</p><p>“And you listened?”</p><p>“Obviously, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, would we?” He was getting more and more irritated. He just wanted to make sure they were alright.</p><p>“Okay. So what did you know, what did she tell you?”</p><p>“Everything. She told me everything.”</p><p>“And, this is my last question, I promise, would you be potentially willingly to testify to everything you’ve just said in a trial-based scenario?”</p><p>“There’s going to be a trial?” Beck felt scared, and he was pretty sure his face showed it.</p><p>“Answer the question please, Beck.” This was all Lane had been waiting for, and he felt that Jade and Jacob’s future could rely on his testimony.</p><p>“Yes, of course. I’ll do anything for the two of them.”</p><p>“Good. They’re going to need everything. Now do you want a ride to my apartment or do you want to drive?”</p><p>“Uh, I’ll drive. I need to pick up a few things.” Beck said, already fishing around for his keys.</p><p>“Okay, well here’s my address, just let Jade know you’re on your way, okay?”</p><p>“I will.” It was the first time he had smiled since Lane arrived. It was tight, and felt a little insincere, but at least they were okay.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a bit, Beck.”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p>As soon as he heard Lane drive away, he quickly found his keys and wallet, heading out to his truck. He needed snacks for Jacob, all of Jade’s comfort foods, and then he could set his eyes on the pharmacy. After his errands, he set off towards Lane’s, and he hoped to God that Jade would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm not sure if my thoughts on the Black Lives Matter are relevant to anyone, but I'm going to put them out there anyway. As a White British Woman, I cannot possibly understand how the black community is feeling right now. How under threat they must feel, and have felt, for years. So I am going to educate myself, and those around me, and call people out when I recognise this prejudice occur in my everyday life. I am going to try to be better. This is not a political issue, this is a human rights issue. You are either for it, or on the wrong side of history. If this offends anyone, and you want to stop reading my story knowing my thoughts on this, go ahead. I will not change my personal views on this issue because you cannot understand the enormity of this issue globally. ALL LIVES DON'T MATTER UNTIL BLACK LIVES DO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade welcomes the normalcy that comes with Beck's presence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was totally focused on folding her Jacob’s clothes, absorbed in the quiet monotony of the few things they’d brought with them to Lane’s apartment. She often found this particularly soothing, sorting through the fresh washing to calm the anxiety and give her something to focus on completely, sucking her from a reality. When Jacob had been younger she had loathed the endless folding, but as her responsibilities grew, she found that the brief respite it provided was something she relied on heavily to give the two of them some stability.</p><p>Jacob stirred slightly in his sleep across from her, causing her to flick her eyes towards the door of their room, feeling her chest tighten as she saw the welcome face there. It was like she was floating as she dropped into his arms, burying her head into his neck, breathing in his comforting smell. His arms pulled her body flush against his, one hand on her waist as the other came up to stroke her hair. They broke away from each other only as Jacob began to wake from his nap, desperate for some attention from someone.</p><p>Silently the two parted as Jade turned to get him out of the bed they were sharing at Lane’s, putting his t-shirt and jeans back on before he rushed out to greet Beck, then running out toward where he knew Mark was with his toddler-ish babble that only he and Jade could truly understand.</p><p>“Jade,” Beck said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Beck,”</p><p>“Babe, please tell me you’re safe now.” The worry in his voice was evident as he quietly approached the subject.</p><p>“Lane said he was arrested last night and he’s in custody but I’ll need to testify against him before they can charge him.” She whispered as Beck closed the distance between them, coming to sit on the bed next to her and bringing her closer to him. “He said he won’t let us go back but I just-“ A small sob was making its way up her throat as Beck pulled her head into his chest.</p><p>“I know babe, I know.”</p><p>Jade felt that her usual guarded demeanour had all but completely shattered over the past two days. The soft strokes over her hair and her upper arm soothed her somewhat but reminded her of his first experience with Jade’s vulnerable side.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just … everything. My mom left without saying anything. My brother isn’t even one yet. And my dad… He’s probably just stressed out about everything, but the drinking and the yelling and the hitting… I can’t take all of it all the time. It’s too much. I’m fourteen, I can’t be his mom and go to school, and be in a relationship with you, I just can’t do it.” She was getting angry, but it was that wet kind of anger where it was all she could do to not break down in the tiny little supply closet right then and there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You shouldn’t have to.” Beck whispered quietly, noting Jade’s shaking hands in her lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not like I have a choice though, really, is it? I either look after my brother and I, and get hit, or I don’t look after us and still get hit. Because it’s not like I have a knight in shining armour who’s just going to come in and rescue me. I have to look after him. It’s not fair, and it’s not right but I’m going to have to. I just have no clue what I’m doing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, you’re fourteen? How are you in Junior year? That means you’re already a year younger than the rest of us to start with. You just need some help.” He said, moving to kneel in front of her shaking frame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And who’s going to do that?” She whispered quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am.” Her head jolted up to bringing her red rimmed eyes up to meet his deep brown ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t want to do that.” She scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I do.” He moved to hold her cheeks in his hands. “If it makes it easier for you to do any of this, for you to try and live like a normal teenager, I will do anything for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His lips tasted like cinnamon and were soft and pliable against her chapped ones as she felt a soft pressure push back as he leaned into the kiss. Slowly they pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to make you happy.” Beck whispered, playing with the strands of hair between his fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. Just know you can’t tell anyone; I don’t want any trouble. I just want to live my life.” She breathed as she wiped her cheeks, placing a small kiss on his lips as she stood and left the closet, leaving a slightly stunned but silently happy Beck in her wake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>“You know I never thanked you for that day in the janitor’s closet.” Jade said as she recovered the ability to speak clearly.</p><p>“What day?” Beck laughed.</p><p>“After you told me you’d help me with Jacob. You basically cornered me and forced me to talk to you about my father. It was the first time I talked to anyone about it. I don’t think I would’ve been to cope with Jacob without you.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that for one second.” He smiled into her hair. “You would’ve figured it out sooner or later.”</p><p>“Yeah well I’m not sure how much ‘later’ Jacob or my father would have tolerated.” She laughed darkly. “I just wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to.”</p><p>“I want to though. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Beckett Oliver.”</p><p>“Same here, Jadelyn West. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Moments like these were precious to Jade. At one point in her life they had been few and far between. But when she was around Beck, she knew that no matter how many petty little arguments they had through their relationship, she trusted that he wouldn’t abandon her. He was everything to her. And when they were together, nothing felt as daunting.</p><p>After a while of listening to Beck’s heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest, Jade broke away, breaking the trance they had both been in.</p><p>“I’ve got to go make sure Jacob’s okay; I’ll be back in a minute.” She said, placing a kiss on his temple.</p><p>“Wait, babe,” Beck said, springing to his feet to get in front of Jade before she left the room. “When you get back, I got you that thing you wanted, from the pharmacy?”</p><p>The colour began to drain out of her face and she could feel her heart race at the thought of it. “Oh great, yeah. Um, I’ll talk to you about it when I’ve seen to Jacob.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be here.” He said with a small, reassuring smile plastered to his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've got kinda a plot twist coming in the next chapter or two, coming with some of ideas of Jade might do in those circumstances. I'm not sure if I like it so I'll see what happens with it and whether it gets carried over into future chapters or not but I hope you liked this one anyway! <br/>Em Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mom's Pharmacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade's feelings are confused due to Jacob's words, and Beck confronts Jade with his pharmacy run</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob was Jade’s safe place. Whenever she needed some calm or some form of escape from the rest of the world, all she had to do was look into his face and she would be met with the unconditional love only a toddler can have. When she found him he was – not to her surprise – sat watching Paw Patrol and snacking on some apple slices, the perfect picture of a happy young boy.</p><p>“Hey Jakey, you’re not being too loud for Mark are you?” She asked, still nervous about invading Lane’s personal life like she was.</p><p>“I’m watching Paw Patrol Jadey!” He responded, eager for her to come and watch it with him.</p><p>“He’s being an absolute angel, Jade,” Mark jumped in, “He’s barely said a word since we started watching, have you Jacob?”</p><p>“Nope!” She really hoped he’d grow out of popping the p’s on words soon, it was really irritating.</p><p>“Do you mind watching him a little longer? I’m just really tired and I –“</p><p>“It’s absolutely fine Jade, go hang out with your boyfriend.” Mark smiled at her.</p><p>“Bye Mom.”</p><p>Jade heart dropped into her stomach as she watched Mark’s eyes go wide at Jacob’s words. The young boy seemed to notice his misstep, but neither of them could get past it. Had he just called her mom? He’d never done that before, only ever calling her Jadey or the occasional Jade. Never mom. She made sure he didn’t truly think of her in that way, that he was aware he had a mom. She rushed out the room before Jacob could say anymore that would lead her into a fully-fledged panic attack.</p><p>She leant on the door as she shut it behind her, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Beck’s presence coming towards her.</p><p>“Babe? You look upset, what happened with Jacob?” Beck’s concern was practically leaking out of him, worry coating his voice as he spoke carefully to Jade.</p><p>“He called me mom.” She choked out.</p><p>“Who did? Jacob?” As much as she hated what had just happened she did love the little crease between his eyebrows that came with his worry.</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Has he ever done that before?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“So why now?”</p><p>“Beck, as much as I love you, you’re definitely asking the wrong person right now.” She murmured.</p><p>“Right, yeah, of course.” He said, shaking his head. “How do you feel about this whole deal?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She said, shrugging her shoulders as she slide past him towards the bed.</p><p>“I thought we promised not to lie to each other.” Beck probed, settling himself down next to her and pulling her closer to his body.</p><p>“I just… He’s never done that before, and I don’t know why he’s done it now. Like, what’s different? What have I done to make him call me that? I don’t get it.” She whispered, desperately trying not to cry. She’d cried way too much this weekend.</p><p>“Babe-“</p><p>“I know I’m kind of his mom but I just didn’t know he actually saw me that way.” Jade was clearly not ready for him to jump in, trying to sort through her own thoughts before she heard anyone else opinion. “It just makes me even more nervous that I’m going to screw him up if he sees me as a parental figure. I can’t be dealing with that right now. I don’t want to have to worry about that and the other thing.”</p><p>“Can I talk now?” Beck asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Go on.” She said, wriggling closer to his chest.</p><p>“I think he’s always seen you that, not to freak you out. And now that your dad’s gone, you’re kind of all he has. And he’s all you have. Apart from me, obviously. Just, don’t put too much pressure on yourself, okay?” His reasoning seemed clear, like he’d been thinking about it for months in preparation for this moment.</p><p>“Okay.” Jade said into his neck.</p><p>-</p><p>“Now, do you want to tell me why I had to go and pick this stuff up from the pharmacy or is it a guessing game?”</p><p>Jade scoffed as she lent down to pick the bag up from beside the bed. “Well the Advil I think is self-explanatory, as is the toothpaste, the toothbrush and the pack of hair ties. I also needed some shampoo and conditioner because my hair does not look this good by itself and-“</p><p>“Jade, why did you ask me to pick you up a pregnancy test?”</p><p>Her breath caught in the back of her throat when he said those words, and time crawled to a standstill in that little box room.</p><p>“Because I think I might be pregnant.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“What do you mean how you were there every time Beck!” She hissed. People have different coping mechanisms. Jade’s was anger and sarcasm. Not a great mix when you’re trying to keep this specific conversation quiet.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I mean, we were careful, weren’t we?”</p><p>“I know, I know.” She said, relaxing her stiff posture as she conceded. “It’s just, I’m late. But that could be a number of things, you know? I read that it could be stress, and my eating habits have been kind of all over the place lately. It’s just a precaution.”</p><p>“Okay.” Beck sighed.</p><p>“Okay.” She tried to force a reassuring smile onto her face but wasn’t sure she did much better than a grimace.</p><p>“You’d tell me if it was more than that though, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“More than what?”</p><p>“A precaution?”</p><p>“Yeah, obviously.” She said, giving him a peck on the cheek as she began to stuff everything back into the paper bag.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to take it?” He asked, confusion written into his features.</p><p>“I have to take it in the morning for the most accurate results…”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I can text you when I take it and you can come over before I look at the result, if you want?” Jade whispered, trying to make sure Lane didn’t overhear. The last thing she needed was her guidance counsellor slash carer thinking she was pregnant before she knew for certain.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Really?” Jade asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yeah. Even though it’s a precaution, I still want to be here. I don’t want you to do that alone.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you.” Jade said, smiling into a languid kiss.</p><p>“I’m exactly what you deserve.” Beck smiled back, pulling her closer into him.</p><p>It is a privilege Jade thought, to be able to fall in love with a guy as great as Beck, but she had no idea what she was going to do if that test came out positive. She was fifteen. She just had to pray it was something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THIS NEXT CHAPTER??? I HAVE TWO DIFFERENT IDEAS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONE TO DO!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to carry this story on because I kind of feel like I'm on a roll, but please leave any feedback on what you want to happen next so I can weave it in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>